Many commercial bags provide a means to conceal and enclose the user's personal items. Despite the attempts to hide one's items, there are still many reported cases of lost or stolen belongings in which people's belongings are missing because of the lack of secure encasing or means of enclosing. The present invention provides such security and addresses these worries by enclosing your typical tote bag with a secure mechanism involving a lock and strap and by encasing the user's items with chainmail mesh fabric or other material.